Modern Day Bonnie & Clyde
by FreeFallin15
Summary: Bikers from a gang are being murdered and there's not much media coverage? In their line of work, Sam and Dean call this a clue. When Dean goes undercover with a certain someone will he learn more about the case... or himself? I own nothing. Set somewhere in Season 5.


Modern Day Bonnie & Clyde

_Alright, so…I just started bingeing this show a few weeks ago. I'm on season 5, episode 11… which means I legitimately JUST watched the episode where Jo dies.  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
She was SO perfect for Dean  
And I'm a HUGE Dean fan… in case you can't tell from my writing._

_Suggestions, reviews, and comments are all welcome. Complaints can go straight in the trash and constructive criticism will be taken with a grain of salt but considered._

_I'm not sure if this idea has been done yet because holy crap I haven't read all of the fics on here and don't plan on it. Title may change. I own nothing (OR JO WOULDN'T BE DEAD. OBVIOUSLY)._

* * *

**Fort Collins, Colorado**

"Hey, Dean, take a look at this." Sam said, as he threw a newspaper down in front of Dean.

Dean smirked, "Man, you hit my cheeseburger with a damn newspaper and you'll be my next hunt. And don't roll your eyes at me."

Sam smirked behind him, after having rolled his eyes. His eyes moved back to his laptop, and he was once again surprised he was connected to the sleazy motel's wireless internet. They were on the outskirts of Fort Collins, Colorado after having completed the burning of a vicious ghost's remains.

Dean looked down at the article Sam highlighted._  
The Biker-Murderer strikes again. This time it took the life of fifty-six-year-old Charles Williams from Springhill, Louisiana. This is the third death of the motorcycle club Demon Descendants. Authorities are not releasing the information of how Williams' was killed at the moment…  
_"Biker murderer? Are you kidding me?" Dean said.

"'Fraid not." Sam muttered, focusing hard on something on screen.

Dean sighed, woofed down the last remaining bites of his burger and got up to stand at Sam's shoulder. "What's your research saying?"

Sam shook his head, "Not much more than that article had…."

Dean nodded, "Alright, pack your bags, looks like we're heading to Louisiana."

Sam hesitated, "Yeah, okay, but Dean…"

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"

Sam looked up at him.

Dean stared at him, "Common, out with it Sammy. I know that look. Your instincts are tellin' you somethin'… so spit it out."

"I don't think our usual tricks are going to work this time."

Dean blanched, his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, these bikers aren't going to talk to FBI agents. Hell, we'd be lucky to get within even five feet of them."

Dean shook his head, momentarily looking up to the sky, and nodded, "I guess you have a point. What are you thinking?"

Sam stood, and continued packing up his things on the table, "I'm thinking undercover."

Dean smirked, "I'm pretty sure we don't have any biker IDs in our arsenal."

They walked out to the Impala and threw the meager possessions they bothered to bring in into the trunk.

"Maybe we don't need them. Dean, you could pose as a biker. You don't have enough tattoos and you might not be badass enough…and you _are _a little too pretty…"

"Alright, already! Are you trying to talk me out of it or into it? And what about you? I'm sorry to inform you of this but you couldn't pass for a biker at all."

Sam smirked again, "Yeah, I'm aware of that. Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Who would be my backup?"

"That's where I was thinking we call some old friends."

Dean narrowed his eyes from the driver's seat as he stared out to the road. "You want me to partner with Bobby into a motorcycle club?"

Sam looked at him with a certain glint in his eye that Dean could feel from the driver's seat, "Not the _friends_ I was thinking of." Dean's head snapped to Sam's direction and he saw the phone rising to his ear.

"Hey, Ellen, it's Sam."

Dean's eyes widened and he turned toward Sam mouthing the words, _"What the fuck are you doing?" _

What Ellen was saying, he couldn't hear over the music playing in the car and the volume on Sam's phone. He turned the music down, but still couldn't hear.

"Yeah, well, Ellen, we were wondering if you, Jo, and Ash would be interested in doing a job with us…"

Dean glared at Sam, once again, mouthing the words, _"Sam! What in the hell are you thinking?"_

Sam laughed at something Ellen said, "That's fine, Ellen. We understand, and we appreciate whatever you can do. Yeah, the job's the biker murders in Springhill, Louisiana."

Sam muttered a few responses, until finally what sounded like an, "I gotta go," came from Ellen's side of the phone; and after a few more muttering from both sides, Sam hung up.

"Sam, what the _fuck_ did you just do?!" Dean roared.

Sam smiled, "Ellen and Ash can't make it immediately, but she said Jo's had her eye on the case, and she's going to meet us there."

Dean glared at him, "What? Since when does Ellen let Jo hunt?"

"I think it was more of a _set her free or watch her leave_ type of thing than Ellen's choice."

Dean ran a hand down his face, "So, what? What's you plan here Sam?"

"My plan is that you and Jo go in undercover and get the answers we need, at the very least. And while you're at it, find and kill the demons in this club... or whatever's killing these bikers."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?!" Dean once again roared, "There is no way in _hell _I am putting Jo in danger like that! Hell no. Not going to happen. Call them back and tell them I said no."

Sam stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me and not moving?"

Sam had the gall to shrug a shoulder, "Just waiting for you to be done throwing your tantrum so you can listen to reason," he then continued, "Oh, wait," Sam let out a small chuckle, "you don't ever listen to reason."

"Sam, I'm not working with Jo. I'm not doing it. There's no way. I can barely get through a hunt with you backing me up. There's no way I'm going to be able to handle working with her."

"Dean, you'll be fine. Jo is an excellent hunter now that she's taken it up. We haven't seen her in what? Two years?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! How good of a hunter was I after two years with you, Dean? Huh?"

Dean clenched his jaw, "Sam, you're out of your fucking mind. It's not going to happen."

"Dean, she can do this. And she is. You need backup, and obviously it can't be me. Just trust me on this one, okay?"

Dean glared at him.


End file.
